Meet the Characters
by Fuzzy-Pamplemousse
Summary: A quartet of mini bios on the characters in the Time Traveler series. Hopefully it helps you understand the characters better. Let me know if it's helped you at all. Complete!
1. Wandering Child

Meet the Characters

**A/N: Okay, reviewers, I have decided to post a "story" that tells you about the characters from the Wandering Child series. It will be divided into three sections (chapters). One for the first book, Wandering Child, one for the Second, Child of Freedom, and one for the third, which I will call, A Gift for Charity.**

Wandering Child

**Rebecca Lawrence**- A troubled teen who was just finishing her last year of high school when she was asked to go back in time to recover Erik so he could lead a group of deformed people called, The Council of Music.

**Margaret Lawrence**- Rebecca's stepmother. She only finds out about the Council of Music after Rebecca leaves for Paris. She has a big temper.

**Burt Johnson**- He's a scientist. He pretended to represent the Police so he could deliver a message to Rebecca. He created the time machine that took Rebecca into the nineteenth century. After Margaret finds out that he helped Rebecca to go on some silly quest, she really gives him heck.

**AM1**- She is the leader of the Council of Music. Her deformity came upon her when she was caught in a fire at the age of ten and the left side of her face was burned.

**AM2**- He was the second person to join the Council and is second-in-command to AM1. He doesn't like the idea that they have to rely on a young girl to bring Erik to the future.

**Joey (Joleen)**- Known as AM3 until several chapters in and is one of the people who was ordered to accompany Rebecca to Paris. She was deformed from birth.

**David**- Another member of the Council of Music and is in love with Joey. At one point, he is known as AM4. He doesn't tell Joey about his love until later on in the story. He became deformed when he was trying to break out of an orphanage and started a fire.

**M. Richard**- A disgusting Frenchman who owns the Opera Populaire in the twenty-first century. He is the one who receives Rebecca, Joey and David in his office. He is a pervert and considers Rebecca to be his type.

**Erik**- The masked man who we all love. He rescues Rebecca when she falls into his lake. Rebecca isn't repulsed by him, and he doesn't understand why.


	2. Child of Freedom

Meet the Characters

Child of Freedom

**Rebecca**- A nineteen-year-old woman from the twenty-first century. She's in love with Erik, but too embarrassed to tell him. She came to the twenty-first century to retrieve Erik so he could lead a group of deformed people called, The Council of Music. She has blond hair that hangs down to just past her shoulders, blue eyes, and is tall. She used to be quite thin, but she put on a few pounds after she came to the nineteenth century.

**Erik**- Deformed, masked man from the book, The Phantom of the Opera. He previously captured Christine because he was in love with her, but she rejected him. Now Erik loves Rebecca, but he won't admit it to himself. Can be found lurking in dark alleys, watching Rebecca to make sure she's safe. He wears black pants, a white shirt that is slightly open to reveal his chest and, as always, a white mask over the right side of his face. His hair is black

**Pierre**- Disguised as a cook, he works for a rich man named Henri. His job, besides cooking, is to protect Henri's niece from her pedophilic father. He has chestnut-brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. His nose is long and slightly hooked. He is usually wearing some trousers and a plain shirt made of coarse knit. He wears his apron over his regular clothes.

**Lynaea**- A small baby that Rebecca found in M. Rouleau's cellar. She is Henri's niece, but Rebecca doesn't find that out until later on. She has black hair, brown eyes and brown skin.

**M. Roger Rouleau**- A large, rotund, man who always seems to want to eat. He has a wide circle of friends and is widely respected. He has thinning gray hair and wears the best suits money can buy. He is always jolly, and secretly works for Henri.

**Mme. Marie Rouleau**- M. Rouleau's wife. She's a thin, sour woman with mousy-brown hair that is always pulled into a tight bun on top of her head. She will often wear dark colored clothing, and never smiles.

**M. Jacques Didier**- M. Rouleau's brother-in-law, he appears to be a charming middle-aged man with thinning brown hair. He is almost six feet tall, but Erik is still taller.

**Henri**- A rich man with money to spare, he has employed M. Rouleau, M. Didier, and Pierre to work for him in protecting his niece from her pedophilic father. He pays for Erik to get out of jail. He has brown skin, black hair, and white eyes. His eyes are due to an experimental operation that was performed on him to increase his eyesight. The experiment worked, but left his eyes white. They cause others to underestimate his abilities because they believe him to be blind.

**Sophie**- A small, four-year-old girl who Erik befriends when he is in the prison infirmary. She has curly, brown hair and pink lips. Her eyes are blue, and she's always happy about something. She's very smart, and her favorite thing to do is play Tea Party.

**The Servants**- A cult-like group of people who believe that if you are disobedient, then you are of the devil. They cast out disobedient children, and sometimes adults.

**The Chieftain**- The leader of The Servants, he pretends to be a priest of sorts. He always wears colorful robes and an elaborate headdress that he says are ceremonial. He pretends to deliver messages from God to the people of his "religion", and every week, he demands that God wants them to give an offering of money to the "church". Really, he takes the money for himself and hordes it.


	3. A Gift for Charity

A Gift for Charity

**Charity**- A young orphaned girl who has no idea who her parents were or where she came from. She has black, curly hair, and piercing blue eyes. She has only rags to wear and steals food for herself and her sister. She often suspicious of most everyone, and is fifteen years old.

**Dominique**- Charity's sister. She has straight, blond hair and emerald green eyes. She is seven years old, and depends on Charity for her food and clothes. She's sometimes a little too trusting, but very sweet and cheerful.

**Gabriella/Lynaea**- A young woman who is caretaker of the library. She taught Charity and Dominique to read and write. She has curly, black hair, and brown eyes. She's about 5'8, and has dark skin.

**Fifi**- A small dog that Dominique finds. She has a missing leg, so no one wants her. Dominique keeps her as a pet. At night, Dominique whispers her secrets to the little cocker spaniel.

**Philippe**- A stall owner at the marketplace. He has black, graying hair and a narrow face. He is always kind to Charity and Dominique and often gives them free food.

**Constable Purée- **A policeman who finds Charity and arrests her for stealing a loaf of bread. He has brown hair, and brown eyes. His face is very angular, and he has a long nose. His eyes are set too close together, and he's about 5'10 in height.

**Officer Dudley**- A kindly policeman whose job is watching Charity's cell. He has blond hair, and hazel eyes. He has a nice smile, and is quite attractive, but has a tendency to ignore the rules.

**Erik**- I don't think I need to keep on explaining this to you. He's a gorgeous deformed, masked man who is Dominique and Charity's father. If you require a description, check out one of the previous chapters.

**Henri**- Gabriella's mysterious, white-eyed uncle who lives by himself. He is a kindly person and he seems to know a lot about Charity and Dominique. He has dark skin and black hair that's graying in places.

**Jacques**- An old friend of Gabriella's uncle, he is an older man with graying hair and his head is almost entirely bald. He is supposed to be using a cane, but he doesn't like using it.

**Rebecca**- I think we all know about her. She has shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes. She is married to Erik and is Charity and Dominique's father.

**Maria**- Henri's maid. She's an African woman with a lot of experience, but people judge her because of the color of her skin.


	4. A Way Home

Meet the Characters

A Way Home

**Rebecca – **Twenty-three year-old woman from the future, she is married to Erik. Charity is her oldest daughter, and Dominique is her youngest.

**Joey (Joleen) – **Former member of the Council of Music, she is a good friend of Rebecca's.

**David – **Former member of the Council of Music, he is married to Joey.

**AM2 – **A member of the Council of Music, he is trying to bring Erik to the future, so the former Phantom will lead the Council.

**Rebecca's Mother – **She's really Rebecca's aunt. Rebecca returns to Canada for a short while when she's in the future just to say hi and tell her mom that she's okay.

**Erik – **I think we all know who he is by now. He is the former Phantom of the Opera, and is married to Rebecca. Was wrongly accused of killing someone, and was thrown in jail.

**Henri –** Gabriella's uncle, he was Erik's employer until Erik was arrested.

**Gabriella –** Librarian of local library, she is Henri's niece.


End file.
